


Your Temporary Fear

by QueenPaintt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplanes, Anxiety, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPaintt/pseuds/QueenPaintt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean already knew that he would be on a plane, he knew it as soon as Marco said 'go visit'. It wasn't because of his family, who were pretty nice, no, it was just the fact that they would be on a plane. A plane. If there was one thing he hated more than spiders it would be planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Temporary Fear

"Ughhh, why?" There was nothing but annoyance in Jean's question.  
"Because, it's my sisters birthday tomorrow and you promised you'd come," Marco said while zipping up the suitcase that sat like a rock on their bed. Jean already knew that he would be on a plane, he knew it as soon as Marco said 'go visit'. It wasn't because of his family, who were pretty nice, no, it was just the fact that they would be on a plane. A plane. If there was one thing he hated more than spiders it would be planes. "Have you ever been on a plane anyways?" Marco mumbled, talking to both himself and Jean. But the other disregarded the question and continued on."Marco, please think about it again," Jean walked up behind the freckled boy and wrapped his arms around him, trying to persuade him to change his mind. "Jean, stop. You agreed to go with me, you can't back out now," Marco let out a sigh before sliding out of the others arms and grabbing the suite case and his jacket. He promptly walked out the door of their bedroom leaving a pouting Jean behind. "By the way," Jean looked up and saw Marco's head poking out from the doorway, "I already bought the tickets and they're expecting you," And just like that, Jean grabbed his jacket and followed his boyfriend out the door with a defeated look.

The whole ride to the airport and walk to the gate consisted of Jean pestering Marco about crashing and the fact that they might kill an innocent bird, which Marco responded with, "Aww, didn't think you were such a softy about birds," and pissing off Jean even more. By the time it was boarding, Jean starting acting as if were the end of the world as they knew it.  
"Oh my god, you're worst then a three year old!" Marco's sudden out burst threw Jean off guard for a bit but he was back to whining.  
"Where are our seats anyways?" Jean asked rubbing his face, trying to forget he was doing this."Oh, near the back," Marco was tired of dealing with his boyfriend and tried everything he could to calm him down, and gave up.

Marco plopped down into his designated seat like a rag doll. Jean still had anxiety encasing him which was easy to tell because of how carefully he sat down. Marco looked over to the trembling body beside and smirked, maybe he did have another idea. "Hey," Jean turned his head in response, "What?" "There's barely anyone on the plane," Marco said matter-of-factly but Jean looked at him as if he was stating the obvious, which he was. Just as Jean was about to respond with a sarcastic comment, he felt his boyfriend's lips meet his. At first he was in shock but it quickly disappeared. The kiss was short but sweet. The reassuring kiss was just enough to calm him down. There hands intertwined and the tension in Jean's arm was gone as well. The plane ride was full of pecks on the cheeks and short, reassuring kisses. By the time the landed, Jean had a change of mind. Maybe, planes rides aren't so bad.


End file.
